board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The Shine Awards
SHINE GET 64 gives out daily awards for message board excellence. SHINEs awarded: 2/1/06 - FRODOLINKSAMUSMASTER - His phoenix wright drawings on his homework 2/2/06 - Sir Chris - Posted Dragon Quest V pictoral walkthrough 2/3/06 - transience - Just because 2/4/06 - Lucid Faia - Realizes that Metroid Prime 2: Echoes is the best Metroid 2/5/06 - Heroic Mario - His overconfidence in picking the Seahawks 2/6/06 - Wanglicious - First to answer a question for SHINE that he already knew the answer to. 2/7/06 - The Utility Man - Right post at the right time. 2/8/06 - Lcadwallader - Didn't know what was going on, but won it anyway. 2/9/06 - AngstromDaBeast - Told a joke so horrible, it was funny. Also, Sin is Jecht. 2/10/06 - Kyle Bowen - Gave me his copy of ICO 2/11/06 - LiquidAssault - For realizing Sherbert is better than Ice Cream. 2/12/06 - alpha door - For updating the wiki and because FinishB8B ate Robazoid. 2/13/06 - MegatokyoEd - Being the first to bring the first screenshots of Mother 3 to my attention. 2/14/06 - FFDragon - Can count to 64!!! 2/15/06 - Tirofog - Just do it, just Burning Rangers! 2/16/06 - My power was out so the next day will be worth 2. 2/17/06 - RPGamer0 - won 2 SHINE Awards for winning Day 1 of my NBA All-Star Weekend Challenge 2/18/06 - onthebrightside - got a perfect score on Day 2 of my NBA All-Star Weekend Challenge 2/19/06 - therealmnm - won the final day of my NBA All-Star Weekend Challenge 2/20/06 - Alex Shelley - Nine hunnet dollah! No used games! Snoy gonNA daaaah! 2/21/06 - Theo72 - Outsmarted me hard 2/22/06 - GreatLeaderBush - for being a damn fine president! 2/23/06 - FFDragon - img129.imageshack.us/img129/9219/shine8sx.jpg 2/24/06 - CycloReaper - amusing potential Maverick Hunter X2 dialouge 2/25/06 - SlightlyEroticPigeon - A triple triad victory! 2/26/06 - Robazoid - Rumor has it he's also FinishB8B 2/27/06 - X_Dante_X - A braver man than I 2/28/06 - meisnewbie - Won 16 man mini SHINEtest 3/1/06 - FFDragon - True Zelda Timeline 3/2/06 - RigidNipples - O RLY/YA RLY Hentai 3/3/06 - Sir Chris - knows that pokemon isn't hentai! 3/4/06 - KleenexTissue50 - came closest to guessing my top 5 non-nintendo franchises. 3/5/06 - Carries over to tomorrow 3/6/06 - outsider920 - Two SHINES to him for coming closest to guessing my top 5 nintendo games! 3/7/06 - KleenexTissue50 - Rememberence 3/8/06 - Ayvuir - Blew my mind. 3/9/06 - rocket157 - Fighting of the Spirit 3/10/06 - Lucid Faia - Survived elimination! 3/11/06 - MakeYourChance - CYOA, MYC style 3/12/06 - GrapefruitKing - First person to contact me via AIM. 3/13/06 - no award. poor tony :( 3/14/06 - CycloReaper - THIS MAN IS OUT FOR MY BLOOD! 3/15/06 - 3/21/06 - Vacation 3/22/06 - Theo72 - Eureeka was a whore 3/23/06 - oliphaunt - *explodes* 3/24/06 - FFDragon - first post'd!! 3/25/06 - carries over to next day 3/26/06 - Abomstar - snowcampsoldier - both guessed one of my 2 favorite Mega Man characters 3/27/06 - MoogleKupo141 - http://artpad.art.com/?iwtolqf79b8 3/28/06 - MakeYourChance - Check my main wiki page 3/29/06 - Lcadwallader - artistic rememberence 3/30/06 - KleenexTissue50 - Anagram master 3/31/06 - Shadow Dino - Informing me of Cam Clarke's presence in KH2. 4/1/06 - Abomstar - Sandford Heartless! 4/2/06 - DragonsFury - KH2 correct guesser guy! 4/3/06 - Just Some Person - Just gave me a brilliant idea Check out win totals on the SHINE Leaderboard category:The SHINE Awards